Salted Tears
by PhoenixStarry
Summary: Jack had always been a shy and quiet boy who never did anything bad...but even the nicest of boy's can only be pushed so far...Joker origin story.
1. Chapter 1

Another Joker origin story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anything associated with it. All I own is Lorcan and some others :) **

Salted Tears

The tears wouldn't stop. Going on forever, never slowing down. What had he done to deserve this? The young blond boy curled into a tight little ball as he leaned against the closed wardrobe door, listening and waiting. He could hear men talking outside, probably in the living room but he couldn't be sure.

"That's all we know at this point in time. So you say you don't have any children?"

There was a choked sob and a negative reply which made Jack look down at the dark floor. Of course he would deny having any children. Lorcan refused to call Jack his son and always made sure to tell the boy every single day that he was nothing more than scum and that he would never be his son. Jack snapped out of his thoughts and listened to the sound of the policemen walking away and to the front door.

So they had believed his father and his crocodile tears?

Drawing a deep and calming breath, the young boy prepared himself for whatever was going to come now. He quickly wiped away his tears, knowing that if his father saw him cry then that would earn him an extra lashing. The wardrobe door was roughly opened, making it slam hard into the wall. His father glared down at him with his cruel, grey eyes.

"Get out."

Jack scurried out of the wardrobe just in time before his father slammed it shut again, nearly catching the blond's leg in it. His acidic eyes looked down at the carpet, too scared to look into those evil eyes again. The brunette crouched down and smirked.

"So, the cops found your mother...dead in a ditch. They also believed every single thing I said." he laughed, grabbing the blond's hair and yanking his head up so he would look him in the eye. Jack stared up at him, feeling sad yet angered at the same time. What his dad had done was unforgivable, not that he would actually forgive him after all the things he had done to him and his mother. Lorcan had got it into his head that his wife, Arienette had been cheating on him with some guy at work so he decided that enough was enough and had used his connections with the mob to hire a hitman to kill her.

Now Jack was all alone in the world, left with this monster...

Lorcan made a tutting sound while shaking his head.

"Jack Jack Jack. What am I going to do with you? You know I hate seeing you down and blue. I love seeing that smile of yours."

That was a lie and Jack knew it. His father was just trying to manipulate and play mind games with him and the blond wasn't going to let that happen. Jack didn't remember the last time he had smiled...if there was ever a time. It was probably when him and his mother went to the park, just the two of them. He remembered feeding the ducks and swans as his mother sat on the grassy bank, happily watching him. Days like that had made him happy but then his happiness would come to a crashing halt when it was time to go home and wait for his pathetic excuse for a father to come home from wherever the hell he went. Lorcan growled and shook Jack roughly, hand still gripping his hair.

"Stop ignoring me you little freak!"

The boy yelped in pain when he was suddenly pulled along the floor behind the man as he walked out of the room. Where were they going?

'No...not the cellar...please not the cellar...'

But the brunette man turned off the hallway and into the small bathroom. He threw Jack forcefully into the room, making the little boy bang his head off off the marble white sink.

"Stay here."

Jack clutched onto the bottom of the sink, terrified of what his father was going to do next. In no time at all, Lorcan came back in with a couple of objects. A rusted knife and a large tube of...salt? Why did he have that? Jack wasn't sure he wanted to know. The older male set the things on the closed toilet seat before going over to the bath and turning the hot water on. It came out in a burst, steam rising as the scalding water filled the tub. Once it had filled to the halfway point, Lorcan picked up the salt and poured every grain of it into the water. The young blond watched fearfully, eyes wide.

"Come here, Boy."

Hesitating, Jack slowly crawled over. He didn't want to go anywhere near the man or the bath but he knew he would get an even worse punishment if he didn't obey his father. Lorcan grabbed hold of his neck and plunged his head into the scalding water. Screaming in complete agony, Jack tasted the salt in his mouth as he thrashed his head and arms about to try and get free of the large man's firm grip. After a few moments he was let up for air, tears mixing with the salty water that was streaming down his face. His whole head and face felt like it was burning, bubbling and melting. It was too painful and he thought he was going to keel over and die from the sheer intensity of it.

He wished he could die.

Lorcan rolled his eyes as he watched Jack cry and pant for breath. That hadn't even been the punishment. Taking the rusted knife in one of his hands, Lorcan shoved it hard into the blond's gasping mouth.

"I'll make you happy again."

As his father swiftly cut each of his cheeks, Jack cried and screamed worse than he ever had before which he hadn't thought was possible. He tasted the rust, metal, blood and salted water mix together, creating a vile taste which filled his entire mouth. The feeling of the rust and salt seeping into his new wounds was just too much to bare.

'Please stop...I can't d-deal with this...too much...'

After he was forced into the water once more, Lorcan finally released him and he toppled to the side, cowering and shaking in the corner underneath the sink. The sound of the knife being dropped echoed throughout the silent bathroom as the other man stalked away, satisfied for now. Once Jack was sure that his father had actually gone he tugged at one of the towels hanging on a rail and pressed it to his bleeding cheeks. He would probably get beaten for getting it all bloody but that wouldn't really make much of a difference.

He always got beaten no matter what he did.

Jack went to back to the wardrobe that night with his face covered in blisters and his cheeks numb because of his new "smile". He curled up in the corner of the wardrobe, using the bloody towel as a blanket since he had nothing else. That night he cried himself to a restless sleep, dreading school the next day.

~~~ "Get up you little brat!"

Jack was dragged out of the wardrobe before he could even get his eyes open. What was going on? Was it morning all ready? But he had just went to sleep hadn't he? Lorcan grabbed the towel from the floor and glared at it.

"What the hell is this?! You got blood all over the good towel?!"

Slap.

Of course Jack had seen it coming. His father was getting far too predictable now. As he watched the angered man storm out, Jack clutched his blistered and wounded cheek, getting up to find a mirror so he could examine the damage that had been done. There was one hanging on the wall out in the hall and Jack timidly went over to it, afraid to look.

What he saw shocked him.

His face was covered in blisters and burns, some skin peeling away like a bad sunburn. His cheeks had large gashes that stretched up into the shape of a smile. Scabs and crusted blood stuck to different parts of his face and a bruise seemed to be forming from where his father had struck him.

'Great...as if I didn't have enough reasons to dread going to school...'

Sighing, he made his way back to the wardrobe where his school uniform was hanging. He went to Guildford Grammar School which was an all boy's private school and uniform was essential there. Once he had put on his black blazer, he went downstairs, hoping to avoid his father. However, Lorcan stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. When he saw Jack he wrinkled his nose.

"Look at the state of your face...cover yourself up."

Jack looked around but was hit in the face when a black and purple striped scarf was throw at him. It was quite stupid to even consider wearing it because the teachers would insist that he take it off because it wasn't part of the uniform. Wrapping the scarf around his mouth, he fixed his bag on his shoulder and left through the door.

Time for another day in hell.

**Please review!** **x3 And points to anyone who knows which awesome guy used to go to Guildford Grammar School ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter. Hope you enjoy! :)

Jack shivered as he walked through the deserted streets. It was unusually cold today which was a change from the hot weather of Australia. Even though it was now into the Winter it had never been as cold as this before. The blond shrugged, focusing more on what he was going to do when he arrived at school. How was he going to make sure nobody saw his wide gashes and the blisters and bruise that covered his face? The other boys would have a field day if they saw what had happened to him.

'Just more things for them to comment on and make fun of...'

He withdrew further into himself as he drew neared to the large school that seemed to loom over the small blond. He always thought that it was too much for a school. There was a number of buildings for the many sporting facilities. The school had a tennis court, a hockey pitch and a few playing fields where the students could play sport or practice for upcoming tournaments and compititions. A gothic-styled chapel was located in the school grounds where the senior choir sang and the orchestra performed. Guildford Grammar School also had The Drama program where the students could participate in plays and theatre work.

'The lot of it's a waste of time' Jack thought miserably. How could he enjoy all the wide choice of activities and oppurtunities? He had other things to worry about. Slowing down as he approached the large gates, he looked around to see if there was any of those bullies about. His goal was to just quickly get into the school without being seen. That would be a miracle.

"Hey! Napier!"

He knew it would be too good to be true if he made it to the doors without being seen...

An older and larger boy swaggered over to him, his double chin wobbling as he walked. Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Even though this guy looked a complete and utter pig, he was still much stronger and bigger than Jack. The little blond wouldn't stand a chance. He stood there with his shoulders hunched in a defensive position as he wondered what the bully would do.

"What do you want, Chris ?"

Chris looked down at him as if he was the lowest of the low, the scum of the earth. His eyes trailed down to land on the scarf covering the bottom half of Jack's face.

"What's that for? Your daddy beat you up again?" he smirked, his small, beady eyes shining with amusement. Jack turned around, trying to ignore him and just walk away. That's what his mother had always said. Just ignore them and walk away...

"Hey! I asked you a question, freak!"

The younger boy was shoved from behind and was slammed into a brick wall. Chris had a hold of his neck with both hands and squeezed his fat fingers around it, choking the blond. Poison eyes flickered to look at the boy who was assualting him from behind. His eyes pleaded for the other to stop, trying to tell him that he couldn't breathe. The bully laughed, obviously enjoying himself immensely. Jack's face got grinded into the rough brick and he tried his hardest not to cry out, to stop the tears from falling. He felt his blisters bleeding as they scraped against the rough surface, his scar fluttering away in the wind.

'Oh god...d-don't...'

Chris also noticed the scarf flying away, it disappearing over the roof of the school. He grinned widely. Now to see what the other had been hiding under that scarf. Jack was spun around to face his aggressor, gasping as he tried to cover his face with his hands.

But it was too late.

"Ew! Oh god! What the hell is wrong with your face?!"

Chris had a look of absolute disgust on his face and he stumbled back as if Jack had a contagious disease that he didn't want to catch. He spat on the ground then hurried off, leaving Jack there trying to contain his tears.

'He's probably away off to tell all his lackeys...'

The blond rushed into the building and hurried to the bathroom. Luckily there wasn't anybody there to point and laugh at him. That was the least thing he needed right now. As he passed by the cracked and broken mirrors, he saw that his face had blood and pus seeping out his blisters and scabs. Grit and dirt matted his parts of his hair and forehead from where his face was ground into the brick.

'Oh god...I look revolting...'

After splashing some cool water onto his face to cool it down, he wiped furiously at his eyes to try and force the tears to stay put. He glared at his reflection as if daring his mirror counterpart to cry.

'I dare ya.'

The shrill bell rang, signalling the start of school. This was it. Jack felt like he was on death row, sentenced to death and was now about to do the walk to the excution chair. He had nothing to cover his face now and all the students and teacher will see what a freak he actually was.

Surely somebody would see him and want to help him?

Anybody?

Sighing once more, he left the bathroom and kept his head down as he walked towards his first class. He could do this...everything would be alright. The young Australian arrived in his maths class and was relieved to see that he was first. Now all he had to do was put his head down on the desk and ignore everyone. The teacher didn't care much anyway.

Nobody cared about him.

As the class began to fill through the door, he closed his eyes.

'Please let me get through this alright...'


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! Yet another chapter :) **

**Things aren't going that well for poor Jack ; ;**

The classroom door was slammed shut once everyone had entered and took their seats, ready to begin the lesson. The blond boy had shrunk into his little corner with his head on the desk, blazer pulled up as high as it could go. He didn't want anyone seeing his hideous face. They would be disgusted and outraged. Outraged that scum like him was allowed in the school, near them and breathing the same air that they themselves breathed. To the other students and even to most of the teachers he was nothing and would always be nothing. The math teacher locked the door, something he always did to ensure that nobody interrupted the lesson, leaving Jack trapped in a classroom full of people who despised the very thought of him and wouldn't care if he just dropped dead, foaming at the mouth.

'That sight would just amuse them even more' he though bitterly as he glared down at the wooden desk. Graffiti covered the surface, along with a few chewed up pieces of gum. Most students usually liked to read the words that were scribbled and inscribed into the wood. But not Jack since most of it was probably about him. It was ridiculous really...

But it still hurt him.

"Ok class, let's turn to page 313."

There was the sound of books thumping onto tables and pages being turned as the class moodily obeyed the man's instructions. Jack sighed quietly, looking over the textbook. He, unlike a lot of people in the class, understood math. It was easy when you just sat down and thought about it but he refused to let his intelligence show. The bully's would just get jealous and pick on him even more if that was possible. So he would play the role of the dumb blond.

Like he always did.

The teacher stared at them all to see if they were doing what he had told them to do. His gaze fell on a book that stood up on a desk, hiding the person who was reading it. He rolled his eyes and went over to the desk, slapping a ruler onto the wood.

"Christopher, please put your book down."

Shaking his head, Chris wrinkled his nose.

"I can't, Sir."

The whole class was now watching the scene unfold, their curiosity piqued. The mathematician hummed and gave the large boy a questioning look. He couldn't? He couldn't put the book down?

"Why ever not, Christopher?"

Chris glanced sideways at Jack and made a motion with his head, gesturing in the blond's direction. The older man's eyes snapped over to see what was causing probelms for the other.

"Napier? What has he got to do with any of this?"

The blond boy gasped quietly, trying to make his eyes focus on the diagram that was pinned to the wall next to him.

'Don't look at them. Don't look at them.'

He kept up the silent chant in his head as he felt the entire class's eyes bore into the side and back of his head. His heart seemed to speed up at a dangerous rate in such a short space of time. Was it possible for it to beat that fast? Jack felt his cheeks flush scarlett which probably didn't make much of a difference to his already sore and red raw face. The angry burns stood out from his usually pale face and the black-blue bruise on his cheek badly contrasted with the red. The large cuts crossed over his cheeks, creating such a horrific image. He must have looked like a deformed, broken freak in front of all the "perfect" students.

Now everybody was going to see what had happened to him which he did not want in the slightest.

There was a silence that would make even the quietest person cringe from the intensity. It was almost like the calm before a massive, epic storm that was about to bring lots of destruction. Only, each of the students was the storm and Jack was the poor, defenceless, wooden hut that they were about to destroy.

'3...2...1'

The storm hit.

Laughter erupted from each and every teenager, whether it was hysterical laughter, mocking laughter or any other kind. It was still laughter which pierced through the little blond like sharp shards of glass. He couldn't take this anymore. All he could hear was the growing laughter, all he could see was people pretending to be sick as they stared at his grotesque face in disgust. The only adult in the room gasped quietly, hand covering his mouth which was hanging open in shock. Jack couldn't believe how much he was hurting. He always said that he didn't care what other people thought of him because they weren't worth it. Now, everything had came crashing down on him at the same time. The class laughing, his gruesome face, his father, his dead mother...

Everything.

Without another thought or look to the class, Jack rushed over to the door, blinded by the tears that streamed from his eyes and cascaded down his scarred cheeks. He forgot that the teacher had locked the door and fumbled shakily with the lock until he finally got it open. He stumbled out and took off down the corridor, never looking back. Jack felt like a china doll that had been smashed and repaired countless times. Even when his face eventually healed, it would still have traces of what had happened to him.

Like a china doll that had chipped porcelain skin and still showed the cracks from when it had been broken.

That's what Jack would be like.

Forever broken.

**Please review! Things will be going further downhill for our little Joker :( **


	4. Chapter 4

Voices and laughter floated underneath the bathroom door, alerting the shaking blond that sat there. Jack didn't know how long he had been hiding in the small, out of order cubicle but knew that it had to have been a while. It was now break and students could be heard filing out of the many classrooms, on their way outside or to the caferteria that was situated on the ground floor. Jack had already missed Chemistry and the rest of Math so he decided that he should probably go out. He really didn't want to though. As he sat there on the toilet lid with his knees pulled up to his chest, someone entered the bathroom. A small gasp was uttered from his lips, his toxic eyes staring at the floor, trying to see how many people had entered. Jack saw more than one pair of legs and realised that there was in fact three people in there with him.

'Great'

Deciding to just keep quiet and hope for the best. He heard one of the boy's laugh and knew straight away that it was Chris. That was all he needed.

"Did you see him? It's not right, not natural."

There was the sound of someone pretending to be sick which was followed by more laughter. Why were people so cruel? Jack could never understand it. He was a good kid, had good grades and was nice so why were people always cruel to him and always set on hurting him?

Maybe he would understand one day.

As he sat there contemplating why human beings act the way they do, he hadn't realised that everything had went silent in the small bathroom. There was movement outside his cubicle and then a rattling sound which nearly caused the little blond to have a heart attack. They were trying to get in.

"Who's in there?" Chris called, still rattling at the handle. Jack felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart rate speed up like it had done before in Maths class. This wasn't good. What was he going to do now? His eyes searched about frantically, looking for anything that could help him escape without being noticed. There was a small gap underneath the wall that led into the next cubicle. If he timed it just right he would be able to sneak under while the others were occupied with trying to force the door open, giving him time to get out before they saw him. The door shook violently and for a minute Jack thought that it would be ripped from it's hinges.

"Come out!"

Thinking fast, Jack quietly got down from the toilet, making sure that his feet wasn't in view of the other boys. Without making any noise, he slipped underneath the wall and into the next cubicle. He was glad that he had left his bag in the Maths class as it would have caused too much hassle to get under. The door banged open and the bullies rushed in to see what had been keeping them out. Confused mumbles and curses echoed around the room, none of them hearing the bathroom door softly closing.

Jack let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and walked outside to get some fresh air. He was planning on finding a nice secluded spot where nobody would bother him. A spot where he could just stay forever so he didn't have to face anybody ever again.

So he didn't need to face the world.

A world that would cast him out for being slightly different to them. He would forever be branded as a freak, an outcast, a nobody. Sighing, Jack went over to sit on a patch of grass that lay in the shade of a large cherry blossom tree. This was a nice spot where he could just be by himself and think. Closing his eyes, he laid his head back on the bark, enjoying the sunlight that streamed through the leaves and onto his face. He felt himself drift of into a somewhat peaceful sleep and he smiled but winced when his wounds and blisters stretched and ached. The last thing he heard before he fell into a deep slumber was the sound of the other students laughing and having fun with their friends.

A feeling he would never experience.

"Hey, Chris?"

The large boy whipped his head round to the boy who had spoken. His friend had a long, bony finger pointed in the direction of the grassy area of the school grounds. Looking to see what he was pointing at, Chris walked closer for a better look.

The freak sat underneath a tree, away from the views of the oblivious teenagers that walked by.

"What the hell is he doing?"

Motioning for his lackeys to follow, the boy stalked closer and closer until he was standing just a couple of feet from the blond. So he was asleep. That made Chris happy, a plan forming in his head.

"Aww, the poor wittle baby is sleeping...shh, don't wake him up now." he smirked. The other boys looked at their leader curiously, wondering what kind of plan was forming in his twisted mind. Chris always knew how to torture and torment people, especially people he thought were inferior to him and didn't deserve to live on the same planet as him.

Jack was in for a rough time.

**Please review! I would really appreciate it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Golden light shone brightly through the pure clouds, falling on a young boy's face. His emerald eyes opened, still drowsy from the wonderful sleep. Jack found himself lying in a large meadow which was adorned with beautiful flowers of varying sizes and colours. He had never seen so many colours in his life. It seemed to be mostly darkness he saw, all around him. The teenager stretched his arms out wide, enjoying the feel of soft grass sliding between his fingers. The flowers seemed to close in around him, winding around his body as if to protect and embrace him warmly. He hadn't ever experienced that feeling before.

The feeling of complete safety.

His mother had always tried her best to protect him but it never worked. Jack sat in wonderment, closing his eyes and letting the feeling overwhelm him, leaving him feeling secure and relaxed. There was the sound of gentle footsteps beside his head and he opened his eyes slowly, feeling content and happy for once in his life. A figure was standing over him and when he realised who it was, he gasped softly.

"Mother?"

The woman smiled lovingly down at her son, bending down so that she could stroke his face. Jack couldn't feel the pain anymore. His face no longer burned or ached and neither did he feel the sharp, stabbing pain that usually shot through his heart. It all just vanished. He smiled and was just about to reach up when he suddenly felt something slam into his cheek. The young boy looked up at the woman in shock, tears in his eyes. She was no longer there. In her place stood a dark, faceless figure. It turned and began to walk away, leaving the heartbroken boy with his hand still outstretched, pleading and begging for his mummy to come back.

His beautiful mother.

Jack awakened with a start, his cheek seeming to be on fire. What had happened? It had all just been a dream? What the blond did remember about the dream wasn't that pleasant. He sighed and rubbed his eyes of the sleep that had appeared in the corner of his eyes. People were still outside and they were walking out of the grounds, towards the shops. It must have been lunchtime.

'I slept through third and fourth period?'

Jack frowned as he tried to figure out the exact time he had fallen asleep. Sniggers and whispers came from behind him and he glanced around to see who was there. Nobody? He was sure he had heard somebody.

"Oh look boys, Sleeping Ugly is finally awake."

Chris and his gang appeared from behind the tree. The younger of the boys sighed and tried not to roll his eyes. Sleeping Ugly? Was that the best they could come up with? Not wanting to be near them for long, Jack made to get up and go somewhere else where he wouldn't get hassled. He felt someone grab onto the back of his blazer and yank him forcefully back towards the tree. His voice betrayed him as he accidentally allowed a small whimper to escape his lips.

"Aw, are you scared? Are you going to cry?"

Refusing to look at them, the other focused on the ground, watching a ladybug crawl across the grass. The bright red colour contrasted beautifully with the green. Chris growled at being ignored and shook the smaller boy.

"Don't fucking ignore me!"

Jack felt himself being tugged closer, the other holding onto the front of his shirt now. Chris snarled with his face just inches from Jack's.

"You better do what you're told or things will get a whole lot worse for you."

Jack knew that things were going to get worse even if he did obey every single comamnd Chris gave him. He could get on his knees and beg for mercy, to be left alone and forgotten but it still wouldn't make a difference.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Chris looked outraged, his beady eyes narrowing into slits. How dare he speak out like that! He had to teach this piece of scum a lesson. His large, fat fist was sent crashing into the blond's face and Chris noticed that it felt better to do it while Jack was awake than when he was sleeping. It gave him more satisfaction to watch the blond stumble and collapse on the ground, holding his already bleeding nose.

"Get up, crybaby."

The name calling was completely irrelevent since Jack was in fact not crying just yet. Chris growled once more upon noticing this. He decided to set himself a target, a goal.

Make the freak cry and scream before the day was over.

Wanting to get on with his new challenge that he had just set himseld, Chris kicked Jack in the side. The boy gasped after having the wind knocked out of him, clutching his stomach. He couldn't breathe properly and had left his inhaler in the house. It was probaby empty anyway since his dad never bothered to get a new one because he saw it as 'pointless and useless'.

This wasn't good.

He panted and gulped to try and get some air down into his lungs. Nobody had knew about his asthma since he had been very careful to keep it quiet, not wanting anybody to find out and use it against him. Now, it looked like Chris was about to discover that he did have it. The older boy watched in interest as Jack writed on the ground, getting on his knees and coughing to try and help clear his throat so that more air could get through. Deciding to see what would happen if he abused the boy further, the bully stamped on the blond's head. Jack's face went smashing into the hard concrete. He felt his teeth bite through his lip, blood spurting out. Screaming, tears sprang to his eyes as he desperately scrambled up. He had to get away. His face was ablaze agony and he was still having trouble breathing. Stumbling, he tried his best to get away but was once again dragged back by a laughing Chris.

"N-no...p-please...no m-more..."

Chris just laughed cruelly, bending down so that Jack could see just how funny he found the situation.

"I think it's for me to decide when I should stop. I'm having way too much fun."

A crowd of students had started to form. They were all of different ages and from different years but they had all seen what was going on and decided to go over and get a better view. Some of the younger ones gasped in fear at the sight of Jack's mutilated face and the blood on the ground. It was a horrific sight to see. Mostly all the other teenagers stayed away from Chris and his gang for fear of being their next victim. To stay in Chris's good books they decided to just let Chris get on with the beating and humiliation of Jack. Someone even started to laugh and point, resulting in a lot of others joining in. Jack was surrounded by laughing and jeering people, all acting so cruel and inhumane. Why couldn't they just help him? Couldn't they just try and stop the older boy who was hurting him so much. He would look after himself once the beating has stopped but he couldn't do much with it still going on. Looking at the crowd, Jack's lower lip quivered.

"P-Please help..."

More laughter erupted around him, ringing in his ears. One boy mimicked Jack's voice, adding a more whiny tone. Tears flowed freely down the broken boy's face. Before he could do anything else, he felt chipped fingernails being dragged up his face from behind. Chris scratched his face with vigor. Even more blood burst from his wounds and blisters, some pus joining it.

"I thought you couldn't get any uglier..." Chris said in disgust as he eyed Jack's face. This statement had earned another bout of laughter from the many students. It was an understatement to say that Chris was enjoying the crowd's attention. He was loving every second of it. He decided to take things to the next level, pulling something out of his pocket. In an instant he had the pencil sharpner blade against Jack's throat.

He wanted Jack to fear for his life if he wasn't already.

Feeling the cool metal against his jugular, Jack froze. It was getting worse by the second. The blade was stroked up and down his pale skin, nicking him in placed, drawing small droplets of red. The group of teenagers had all gone quiet and all eyes were on the small blade. They seemed to have finally realised that this whole situation had went too far and that Jack desperately needed some help.

Yet nobody moved.

"Now, shall we spice things up?"

Not daring to move a muscle, Jack tried to calm his heavy panting as he waited. He wasn't going to get his throat slit was he? In a way, the blond wished that Chris would just get it over and done with so that he could escape this cruel world and be with his mother. But dying was the coward's way out wasn't it? That's what Lorc n always used to say, making Jack want to prove to his father that he was not a coward and that no matter how many times he got pushed down, he would always get up again and continue on. He was a fighter and he wanted to prove it. This thought sent a sudden rush of adrenaline through his body as he quickly got to his feet, ramming his elbow into the bully's stomach. Chris stumbled back with a groan of pain which made Jack feel a small bit of pride. Before he could make a run for it though, the gang of lackeys had advanced on him. Two boys grabbed each of his arms while the other's made sure there was no way he could escape the assult that was sure to come. Chris had recovered and was now in front of him with the blade cutting into his throat.

"You litte freak...you're going to pay."

Chris wanted to humiliate the boy further as he had no clue what else to do with him at this point. An idea would come to him soon enough. Pressing the metal closer, he smirked.

"I want you to tell us what you're like."

Jack didn't know what Chris was up to but he was sure that it wasn't good at all. The crowd started to whisper, wondering what was going to happen. Leaning towards the blond's ear, Chris hissed something to him.

"Say it."

Jack looked down at the ground, fresh tears appearing. Jack knew that it was really childish that Chris wanted him to say such stupid and untrue things but he had to do it or Chris would probably end up slashing his throat.

"I-I'm an ugly freak that d-deserves to die..." he looked at Chris to see if that was right. The boy rolled his eyes and jabbed the blade further into his skin.

"Say the rest."

Taking a deep shaky breath, he continued.

"I'm a little f-fag and I l-love my daddy so much...I l-love it when he beats me..."

The crowd was already howling with laughter while the little blond burst out into even more tears. He really wanted to try strong and not cry over saying silly untrue things. It just hurt too much and made him feel lost and broken when he saw everyone laughing at his pain.

It was cruel...so very cruel.

At that moment the school bell rang loudly, echoing throughout the grounds to alert the students that lunch was now over. The crowd began to dissipate, headed back to the school. Jack was quite relieved and was anticipating the moment when Chris and his gang would leave too so he could just get the hell out of there. He was shoved face first into the hard ground, scraping his face even more. All he could feel were multiple parts of his body being attacked as the boys kicked and puched at him. After getting his head banged into the ground a few times he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.

Blinking a few times, the blond tried to fully open his eyes but found that they were mostly swollen which made it more difficult. Darkness engulfed him, the only light filtering through a large stained glass window high above. The smell of dampness and mould filled his nostrils and he gagged. Where was he? He seemed to be alone as he heard no other noise apart from the occasional drip of water falling from somewhere. After some hesitation, he slowly and carefully got up, wincing at how much his entire body ached and took a few steps. His knees banged into a hard surface and he glanced down. He could just make out the shape of a broken, wooden pew. So he was in the old church. It had been abandoned ever since the new one had been built. It was now literally falling apart, everything rotting and decaying. The big organ was still at the front and looked chipped and smashed in places. A small bat hung off it, it's tiny eyes seeming to study Jack. Not wanting to spend much time there, Jack felt his way to the door only to find that it was locked or barricaded shut from the outside. There was nothing he could do now and he was too weak and tired to go looking for an alternative way out. Shivering against the cold and dampness, he sat down, bringing his knees up to his chest. He felt so much pain, both physical and emotional. All he wanted to do was sleep but he was afraid that if he fell asleep then he might never wake up again.

'I hope I don't wake up again...'

With that last thought lingering in his mind, the devastated blond fell into a horror-filled sleep, his tears never ceasing.

**I'm so cruel :( Only a couple of chapters left now, please review! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! ^^ It means a lot.**

Dripping water splashed onto his eyelids but he still didn't open his eyes. He thought that the longer he kept them closed then he might just be able to pretend that none of this was happening and that it was all just a bad dream. When the dripping continued, he groaned quietly and sat up. He rubbed at his face, knowing that it must have looked worse than it ever had before considering the fact that he had just gotten the hell beat out of him and had just slept on a damp and dirty floor. Crusty blood and grime came off onto his fingers and stuck under his nails. After a moment he got carefully to his feet, wobbling slightly before walking around to see how he could get out. The church was crumbling apart in places, some walls broken down completely. There must be a way out. Jack felt along the walls for any sign of an escape whether it be a gap in the wall or a loose brick that could be pulled out to reveal some sort of hole. When he found nothing, he kicked at the ground in frustration and grit his teeth. How was he going to get out? Breathing heavily, the blond fell to the floor but suddenly jumped up again. He had sat on something solid and metal. Once he had examined the floor he noticed a small ring latch. Trying not to get his hopes up, he shakily reached out and pulled it, opening a type of wooden door. The thick layer of dirt and dust that had hidden the door was swept to the side as Jack quickly opened it the whole way. He looked down and saw nothing. It was pitch black so he didn't know whether it was a hole or a tunnel.

'I don't have any other choice'

So he closed his eyes and lowered himself into the dark space. A wave of relief passed over him when he felt his feet hit soft ground. After a moment of walking through the dark tunnel, he yelped when his head banged off the ceiling above. The tunnel seemed to be getting smaller and smaller as he went on. Jack got on his hands and knees and, hoping he would get somewhere, crawled the rest of the way. He stopped when he came to a rusted metal grate. Peering through the bars, he saw the grounds outside. It was getting darker out making Jack wonder how long he had been trapped in there. The grate didn't look like it was sturdy so he decided to kick and push at it with all his strength until it fell off and clattered to the ground. Once he had crawled out, he took a deep breath, glad to be out in clean, fresh air again. It was obvious that school had finished long ago since nobody was about and there were few cars in the car park which he could see in the distance. The sun was slowly setting over the school, giving the sky a pink and orange tinge. Sighing some, Jack brushed down his clothes and began his journey back home. It didn't matter that he had left his bag in school or that he had missed a day at school or anything.

He just didn't care.

Finally reaching his father's home, he quietly closed the door behind him. He never referred to it as his home since a home was somewhere that you wanted to be and felt comfortable going back to. That's not what he felt when he was here. Tiptoeing over to the stars so that he wouldn't disturb whatever his father was doing, he began to ascend but accidentally stood on a creaky step which groaned. That always seemed to happen when he wanted to be quiet.

"Jackie-boy? Is that you out there? Get in here."

Going rigid, the blond obeyed the man and shuffled into the living room. Lorcan sat on the leather couch, a gun in his hand which he was polishing with great care. It was a silver and black semi-automatic which he was handling as if it was the most important thing in the world. It probably was. The older man looked up when he heard Jack's soft footsteps and burst out into a cruel fit of laughter when he caught sight of his son.

"What the hell happened to you? You look worse than you did before."

Jack kept his eyes trained on the threadbare carpet. He hated looking at his father, he didn't want to see those cruel and mocking eyes that stared right through him.

"Just school..." he muttered, knowing that Lorcan would know what he was talking about without him having to explain. The older man definitely knew and laughed even more. He pushed himself up off the couch and went to stand in front of the blond.

"Well you deserved whatever they did to you." he twirled the gun in his hand, moving it up to Jack's head and shoving it against his temple. It wasn't the first time his father had threatened him with the gun but that didn't mean that Jack wasn't frightened every time it happened. Rolling his eyes and yawning right in the boy's face, Lorcan thrust the gun at Jack.

"Take this upstairs and put it away, I can't be arsed doing it."

He moved away to go and sit back on the couch. Lighting a cigarette, he took a long draw before puffing out a billow of grey smoke. He let it hang out the corner of his mouth as he spoke. Jack turned to head upstairs but stopped. His face was hurting really badly and he was in dire need of a doctor. Should he risk asking Lorcan to take him to the hospital? Or at least giving him some money so he could go himself?

No. He just couldn't.

Instead he decided to chance asking something else.

"F-Father? My i-inhaler has ran out and..."

"No."

That was that. Sighing, Jack turned to continue out of the room but stopped when the other man spoke up.

"You know it's your own damn fault that they bully you. You're a perfect target. You're weak, useless and utter scum. It won't be long until you're six feet under like your bitch of a mother." Lorcan took another long drag, getting ready to continue with his ranting. As he went on about how he wished that he had a son that was tough and strong like those bullies and how much Jack was going to get it tomorrow when he went back to school, Jack felt himself grow more and more angrier. He was livid.

"SHUT UP!!"

Lorcan's mouth fell open in shock, his cigarette slipping to the floor. That had never happened before. The blond glared at his father angrily, feeling his heart beat faster. He had just had enough. He couldn't take living like this anymore. It was too much.

"What? Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!"

He rose to his feet once more with a disgusted expression. Jack, however, did not back down or run away. He stood his ground, shaking with intense anger and frustration. A raging fire was burning deep within him and he just couldn't control it.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

The blond felt angry tears spring to his eyes as he shut them and aimed the gun at his father. He didn't know what he was doing. He had never felt like this before. Lorcan's eyes widened as he stared at the gun that was being pointed at him.

"J-just...g-g...GO TO HELL!!"

A loud bang echoed off the walls, shaking the house. A thump followed right after before everything went silent. Dead silent. Shaking uncontrollably, Jack opened his eyes and dropped the gun as if it had burned him. Lorcan was slumped over the glass top table, blood seeping from a bullet hole between his eyes. His dead stare was cold and terrified. It was as if his face has been frozen in the last expression he had had on his face. The blond gasped when he saw what he had done. He had finally snapped and killed his father. That wasn't like him. He had never even thought about killing someone, not even his father, yet here he was standing over his dead parent. His hands shook as he paced around the room, wondering what he was going to do next. He couldn't stay here but he didn't know where to go. After pacing for half an hour he had still not come to any sort of conclusion as to where he could possibly go.

"That's it. I'm just going...I'll find somewhere."

He was just about to leave when he suddenly had a thought and rushed upstairs. The safe that was in his father's bedroom had not been open in a long time but Jack knew that there was a whole load of cash in there. Once he had finally figured out the code, he grabbed all the cash and stuffed it into a bag which he flung onto his back. He was ready to just get the hell out of there now. Heading downstairs, he looked at his dead father, feeling no pity or sadness. Lorcan had got what was coming to him. The gun still lay forgotten on the floor. Without much thought, he grabbed it and shoved it into the waistband of his pants.

Then he left.

Jack stood at the bus stop, waiting for the last bus to come. It was late at night so the blond hoped that he hadn't missed it. There was the sound of loud shouting and laughing which was coming from a group of boy's that were headed in his direction. When they had stepped into the streetlight, Jack saw that it was none other than Chris and his gang.

"Oh look who it is...little Jackie Napier..."

Jack rolled his eyes and kept his gaze on the road. Chris walked in front of him, blocking his view. The other boys formed a circle around him, trapping the blond.

"What are you gonna do now? Huh, freak?"

Jack looked up at the large leader through his eyelashes, his arms crossed over his chest. They were so pathetic. Did they not have anything better to do? Did they just walk the streets looking for people to terrorise?

"I'm gonna ask you to all get the hell away from me." he said in a bored, monotonous voice. He had just had enough and just didn't care anymore. It was time for him to just leave and start a new life. The boys looked taken aback by the blond talking back to them.

That had been unexpected.

"I don't think so ya little fag."

Chris took a couple of steps forward, cracking his large knuckles. Jack also got up and took a few steps towards the bully. The others watched in confusion and curiosity. This wasn't how it was meant to go. They were used to their 'victims' making a run for it but standing up to them? That was unheard of.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

Chris growled and raised his giant fist, getting ready to strike the young blond. There was a click and he felt something jab into the underside of his chin. The gang members gasped and stumbled back before dashing away from the blond and Chris.

A gun?

Chris yelped in a weird, high-pitched voice and looked down at the blond who was glaring up at him. Jack drew closer so that he could hiss into his ear, just like Chris had done earlier that day.

"Get out of my way or I'll blow your fucking head off."

The petrified teen tripped over his own feet as he tried to get away, falling to the sidewalk with a hard crack. At that moment the bus arrived and stopped in front of Jack. He turned to the boy still on the ground.

"Just hope that I never see your ugly mug again or..."

He made a gesture with his finger, dragging it across his throat, giving Chris a death threat. Without another word, he got on the bus and left, never wanting to go back again.

He was finally free.

**Phew! Just one more chapter to go! It should be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, Last chapter! Thanks to everybody who reviewed and I hope you enjoy! :)**

Five years later.

A red-faced, overweight man sat on his couch, beer in hand and his beady eyes glued to the television. A whimpering woman was hunched in the chair that was in the corner, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed into her bony knees. The man shot a death glare in her direction before flinging the half full beer can. It bounced off her mousy, lank hair and dripped down the front of her nightdress. Yelping, she flinched and drew further into herself.

"Shut up, bitch. I'm trying to watch the game."

The woman did as she was told and resorted back to her sobs, silent this time. It was best to do what her boyfriend said or there would be a lot of punishment to deal with later on that night. She didn't think she could cope with that.

"Go get me another beer."

She jumped up as quickly as she was able to and rushed into the kitchen. Nothing too bad would happen if she just obeyed him. After grabbing a can from the fridge, she darted back into the living area and gingerly handed it to him. He grunted and swiped it from her, scratching her a bit with his long, dirty nails.

"Get the fuck outta here."

The woman stubbed her toe on a chair in her hurry to get out of the room. At least now she didn't have to be in the same room as that monster who was considered her "boyfriend". She wished she had the strength and courage to leave him and be with someone who would actually care for her and love her. That would never happen and she knew it but it didn't hurt to hope and pray that someday things would change for her. Back in the living room, the man burped as he slurped at his drink. The football game on tv was getting exciting as the two teams were neck and neck, only minutes to go. The screen then cut to a news studio where Mike Engel sat with a solemn expression.

"We are sorry to interrupt the Gotham Knights and Metropolis Sharks football game but we have a breaking news story. The new criminal mastermind known as the Joker has sent us a video which we are going to play now. Now please be aware that this footage is disturbing and not for the faint-hearted."

The man on the couch was fuming with anger at the loss of the football game. So what if they had a video from some freak show criminal. Could they not show it after the game? He threw his empty can at the television set as the video was about to play. Hearing the commotion from the other room, the woman silently made her way back into the living area.

"C-Chris? A-Are you ok?"

Chris snarled at her, not taking his eyes off the screen. There was now a picture of a dark warehouse, the only light coming from a single light bulb that hung down from the roof. Whoever was operating the camera was shaking and moving a considerable amount, making the picture jerky and fuzzy. A muffled giggle sounded through the speakers as the cameraman tried to contain his excitement. The camera was then spun around to the point that the cameraman could be seen.

"Good evening Gotham City."

A white face came into the shot, smiling wide to show his yellow teeth. His scars stretched into a blood red, grotesque smile as he smiled and posed for the camera. Chris nearly choked on his own tongue at the sight on screen. So that was the Joker? He looked familiar but he couldn't quite place where he had seen the clown from. Those scars looked a tad bit familiar too...

"I have something I want to show you all. One second!"

The Joker fumbled with the camera some more before placing it on a hard surface. The angle wasn't quite straight but the clown didn't seem to mind as he skipped off screen. He could be heard muttering quietly to himself. In no time at all he was back in the shot, dragging something into the middle of the room so that everyone watching could see. The Joker rushed back to the camera to pick it up, his excited giggling becoming louder.

"Do you all want to meet my little friend? Say hello, Gavin!"

He zoomed in on the face of the motionless figure, focusing on his pale face and cut cheeks. Tutting some, the criminal stepped away from the corpse and turned to camera back to face him.

"Aww, looks like he's a bit...dead." he burst into maniacal laughter as he waved the camera about. After calming down, he went back to talking to the camera.

"I've got a liiiitle situation for you all. I'm looking for someone you see. He's uh...an old friend...I just have to see him again. I miss him." he said that last part in a growl that sounded inhuman and nothing like his usual high-pitched voice. Chris watched in horror as realisation finally dawned on him. That corpse had been one of his old friends he had went to high school with so that must mean...

The Joker was Jack Napier...

"Shit!"

The heavy man jumped from his seat so that he could get nearer to the screen. With great effort, he kneeled down and stared intently, not believing that this was the shy, quiet boy him and his gang used to bully. The woman who he hadn't realised was still in the room looked at her boyfriend in fear. What was going on? What was wrong with Chris?

"B-Baby?"

Chris grabbed hold of the nearest thing and hurled it at her. The glass ashtray just missed her, whizzing past her right ear. She screamed and threw herself to the floor, curling up into a shaking ball. Back on screen the Joker was explaining all about how lovely his childhood was and how he wanted to catch up with his most bested friend ever.

"His name was Chris...I forgot his surname...meh." he shrugged, giggling. "Oh Chrissy Chris, I'm coming to get you so that we can have a little chat." he sighed dramatically then looked at his non-existent watch. "Well it is time for me to...sign off? I shall be seeing you all very soon. Goodnight!" the last thing that was heard from the Joker was the sound of him happily humming as he finally figured out how to turn the camera off. Mike Engel returned and started to talk about the situation and how the Gotham P.D were on the case and were hoping to capture the criminal before he could do any damage. Chris felt himself growing more and more terrified but he'd be damned if he'd ever show it, especially in front of his girlfriend. He shook his head and turned off the television. The police would catch that maniac before he could ever get to him. There was nothing to worry about.

"Charlotte, we're going to bed."

His girlfriend nodded quickly and stumbled to her feet and out of the room, Chris following behind her. Before he entered the bedroom he made sure that the apartment door was locked tight.

He would be fine.

Charlotte had been awake for a few hours, listening to Chris snore loudly next to her. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a good night's sleep. How could she when she was sleeping in the same bed as her abusive boyfriend? She closed her eyes so that she could fool herself into thinking that she was close to falling asleep. It sometimes helped.

Bang.

The woman shot upright in bed, the covers pulled all the way up to her chin. What was that noise? She glanced over at the lump next to her, wondering whether she should wake him up. There was another bang, this time louder.

"Chris? Chris?! I think someone's trying to get in." she nudged him gently to try and get his attention. Chris grabbed her wrist and twisted it, making her wince.

"Get back to sleep." he mumbled. Charlotte was panicking now as she heard more and more bangs coming from out in the hallway. Someone wanted to get in and it seemed like they wouldn't give up until they achieved what they wanted. She froze when she heard a voice.

"Move over boys."

There was silence which was interrupted by the deafening noise of a gunshot. The front door crashed to the floor, Charlotte screaming in terror. Chris jerked out of his slumber, nearly toppling off the bed. What the hell was going on?!

"Hellooooo? Is anybody home?"

Both Chris and Charlotte looked at each other, not sure on what they should do. Chris started to rack his brains before anything bad happened.

But he was too late.

The door creaked open and there was a glint of a knife.

"Gotcha."

The Joker had just finished cleaning all his knives in the kitchen sink. Now that had been fun. His henchmen had trashed the place and were now sitting around in the living room, drinking beer and eating whatever they had raided from the fridge. Singing quietly to himself, the clown made his way back into the main room, stepping over the dead body of some woman he had never seen before. Not that she mattered. He circled around the room, looking proudly up at his work. It had been tough but with the helping hands of his goons they had managed to do it. The limp body of Chris hung from the ceiling, several ties around his neck that were attached to the light bulb above. The Joker had also made sure that the light wouldn't collapse from the weight of the obese man by nailing his hands and arms to the roof as well. It took the weight off of just the light so everything was alright. The painted man had enjoyed every single thing he had done to his childhood bully. He had enjoyed the immense pain he had put the man through, torturing him mercilessly. The way Chris had begged for mercy, the tears rolling down his fat face. It had all been worth it. He glanced at the clock on the wall, realising that they had stayed there for a bit longer than he had intended.

Oh well.

"Let's get going now boys. Let's leave these lovely corpses for Gordy and his pals." he laughed as he led the way out. The sun had now rose high over the tall buildings but no matter how bright it may seem, the sun could never break through the everlasting darkness and corruption that always seemed to hang over the great city, even though it was not always visible.

But everyone knew it was still there.

Getting into the escape van, the Joker waited impatiently for all the goons to get in the back. As he waited he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. He halted the rhythmic tapping of his gloved fingers and looked out the window. Across the road was Wayne Enterprises and none other than Mr Wayne himself. The green haired man had heard a bit about the playboy billionaire but he had never seen him in real life. He watched as the brunette got out of his fancy sports car and he licked his lips without even realising it.

'Mmm...'

Bruce turned to point his keys at the car to lock it when his gaze locked with the Joker's. The clown felt his heart speed up a bit as he smiled at the other. Bruce continued to stare at him, not sure why he felt the need to keep their eyes connected. The Joker giggled and blew a kiss at the other, winking cheekily. After a few moments Bruce looked away, a confused expression on his face and hurried into the building. Smirking, the Joker licked his scars. That had been interesting. He definitely wanted to know more about this famous "Prince of Gotham".

"I'll be seeing you...Mr Wayne." he whispered as he started the engine and drove off, chuckling quietly to himself. He liked this new life and could now do what he wanted to do and that was to bring a little bit of anarchy and chaos to Gotham.

And who knows...maybe he would get a little piece of Mr Wayne on the side.

He laughed once more as he drove away.

Let the fun begin.

**Please review! :D **


End file.
